jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Make New Friends but Hide the Old
"Make New Friends But Hide the Old" is the third episode in Season 2 of JESSIE, and the twenty-ninth episode overall. It first aired on November 2, 2012 to 3.22 million viewers. Plot It is the beginning of the school year; Jessie and Bertram could not be happier. On Emma's first day of high school, she meets a rude, aggressive girl named Rosie. To Emma's dismay, they are assigned to do an art project together and Rosie ends up embarrassing her. Meanwhile, Luke searches through his backpack and Kenny the Koala accidentally falls out. Random bullies witness the incident and laugh at him. Ravi takes the blame in order to leave Luke off the hook; unfortunately, they start teasing him instead. Elsewhere, Zuri is upset because she has just started third grade and her homework is more difficult, so she refuses to do it. Feeling guilty and upset, Rosie attempts to apologize to Emma for embarrassing her, Luke reveals to everyone at Walden Academy Middle School that he owns Kenny, not Ravi, as the brothers kindly embrace, and Zuri reveals why she didn't complete her homework, forcing Jessie to cheer her up. Cast Main Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle Recurring Cast *Kelly Gould as Rosie *Shanna Strong as Shelby *Evan Roe as Billy Quotes Trivia *The name of this episode comes from the Girl Scout song, "Make new friends but keep the old" *One character, Billy, is the major school bully, and he bullies Ravi due to him pretending to own Kenny The Koala(almost bullied Luke). *Ravi learned how to get the ladies in this episode. *All of the Ross kids moved up a grade. Ravi moved to 6th grade, Luke moved to 7th grade, Zuri moved to 3rd grade and Emma moved to 9th grade. *This is the first appearance of Rosie. *It is learned that Jessie was actually really happy about the kids going to school. *In this episode, Emma makes an actual friend. *Jessie refers to Emma looking like Barbie when Emma was upset and she said, "Emma, what's wrong? You look like Ken, (Barbie's boyfriend) died." *This episode was filmed a day before "Creepy Connie's Curtain Call" aired making it being filmed on July 25, 2012. *This was filmed before The Whining due to the continuity error and the chronological order. *This episode is in the Disney book Jessie New Nanny *Kevin is the opposite of Finch, Luke's other friend. *Emma makes a reference to The Chronicles of Narnia and thinks Bronx '' and ''Staten Island are imaginary countries. *Jessie reveals that Darla pulled her pants down in front of the entire school, showing everyone her large white tighty whities Goofs *Since Zuri didn't do her homework she should have gotten in trouble. However, it was never shown if she got in trouble at all. *This episode does not fit into chronological order. This episode takes place on the first day of school and The Whining took place on Halloween, therefore, Emma was already in high school and this was probably because this episode was in production before then. *When Jessie is first fighting with Zuri over homework, she says it's vocabulary words she has to do, but the sheet said basic math. Gallery . Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes aired in 2012 Category:Over 3 Million Views